Vega is Not a Pedifile!
by SHNfanyay
Summary: Rateing might go up. I couldn't think of a better title, so moveing on... Chun-Li is turned into a five-year-old by Bison, and Vega has to take care of her. Not in script-style no pairings thus far...
1. Ichi

Disclaimer- I don't own Street Fighter: 2V the animated series.  
  
Ch1  
  
Vega cursed to himself as he ran, the tiny bundle in his arms beginning to stir. He had seen what Bison was doing to Chun-Li. Had learned the plans to turn her into a kid and raise her to serve M. Bison in any way he desired. Vega, being as obsessed with beautiful things as he is, thought it a waist for something as magnificent as Chun-Li to serve something as ugly as Bison, and had taken her. Now, he was running for his life to a safe house he knew about. It wasn't much, at least when compared to the Castle De Maria Isabel (sp?), but it was under Bison's radar, and that was good enough. When he got there, he went strait for his bedroom.  
The child of five in his arms opened her eyes, and blinked up at Vega before smiling, "Hi, I'm Chun-Li, what's your name?"  
"Vega," he said, smiling down at her.  
Chun-Li smiled up at him, "Are you a friend of my dad's? How come we're here? Where's my dad?"  
"Don't ask so many questions right now, child," Vega said, setting Chun-Li down on a king-sized bed, "Now listen, I want you to promise me that you won't leave this room without me no matter what."  
"But what if it's my dad?"  
Vega shook his head, "No, not even then."  
"But why not?"  
"Because your father, well, he told me to watch over you for him. And I promised him not to let you go out without me, even if it's with him. If I don't keep my promise, I'll be a liar. You don't want to make me a liar, do you?" Chun-Li shook her head 'no', which caused Vega to smile again, "Good. Now then, are you hungry or anything?" Chun-Li nodded. Vega stared at her a second before talking, "Ok, what do you want?"  
"Food," Chun-Li responded.  
"What kind of food?"  
Chun-Li shrugged, "The eat-able kind of food."  
Vega sighed, "Ok, you wait right here, and I'll go get some food, alright?" Chun-Li nodded and watched Vega leave.  
When he was gone, Chun-Li looked around the room she was in. It wasn't a small room, in fact it was actually kind of big. The king-sized bed she sat on was in the middle of the room and was covered in blood red sheets. To her left was a window with black blinds, and to her right there was the door to leave. Strait ahead of the bed was another door, and that was it. Chun-Li looked down at herself, and noticed that she was wrapped in some red material, 'I wonder where I got this thing from...'  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
Vega walked down the hallway and into another room. He saw a mirror and took in his outfit, 'I guess these cloths look incomplete without the sash, but she had to wear something, lest I want her to accuse me of anything when I find out how to get her back to normal.' The matador sighed as he opened up the drawer that was next to the mirror and took out another outfit. It was a pair of dark blue, almost black, dress-pants, a white button down shirt, and a jacket to match the pants. He took some of the spare money he had hidden in the drawer, and left to the store for food.  
At the store, Vega walked down the isles, steadily ignoring all the women/girls that stared at him as he passed them. Walking to the 'instant noodles' isle, Vega passed a very tan man with bright orange hair, and black gi that was similar to Ryu's. In the 'instant noodle' section, Vega picked out a couple of different types of ramen and made his way to the cash register. As he was paying for the food, he heard something coming in his direction, and turned around just in time to catch Ken's fist before it came in contact with his perfect face.  
"What a nice surprise to see you here, Blood-brother," Vega said, holding Ken's fist.  
Ken glared at Vega, "What did you do to Chun-Li?!"  
"What ever do you mean?" Vega rose an eyebrow.  
Ken growled at him, "You know exactly what I mean! Chun-Li has been missing, and you're the only person that could've taken her!"  
Vega let go of Ken's fist, "So, you're concerned about her?" his answer was another attempted punch to the face, which was caught, "I suppose that's a 'yes'. Tell me, is your friend with you? The one that occompanied you and Chun-Li to the bullfights the first time we met."  
"What dose he have to do with anything?!" Ken glared at Vega as he tried to pull his hand away.  
"Everything," was Vega's response.  
Ken stopped struggling, "If I tell you, take me to where Chun-Li is!"  
"Not tonight..." Vega said, letting go of Ken's fist a second time.  
Ken glared at him, "Why, so you can rape her or something?!"  
Vega glared back, "Is your other friend with you or not?"  
"I'm not telling you."  
Vega shrugged, "Then you're not going to see Chun-Li either."  
As Vega started to walk out the door, Ken called out to him, "Yes." Vega just looked back and rose an eyebrow as Ken spoke, "Yes, Ryu's with me."  
"Good," Vega said as he started to walk away again, "then you two are to meet me here tomorrow night, then I'll take you to Chun-Li."  
  
(Short, yes. Pointless, very. But still... I got nothing. Review if you want, and the more brutal your flame is, the better n.n) 


	2. Ni

I usually don't do this, but what the Hell, I'll give the whole 'responding to the reviews' thing a try.

Sindel- I'm sorry for my spelling, but I spell them wrong because I don't really know the right spelling... n.n;; ( ::feels stupid:: ) I'll try to work on that. And I'm glad that you think it's cute.

m&m- thanks for the compliment on the plot, I thought it was kinda unique.

PURPLExPSYCHE- I know that most people thought that this was going to be just another insane 'woohoo' spamfic type thing, but I really didn't want it to be that way, and I'm glad that you agree with me. And I really suck at the videogames, so I went with the anime (somehow, that just seemed the easier thing to do) and, as stated above, I'll try to work on the spelling thing, but I don't know what it is that I'm spelling wrong... ANYWHO I would **never** make Vega a pedophile, since he is my favorite character, and my friends would skin me alive for disgracing him in such a way, so you won't have to worry about that. n.n

Kikoken - Bison used his technology, and psycho powers (like a nerftard)... I'm going to be honest with you, I didn't think that one out all the way (and I wanted an excuse to use the word 'nerftard')... and with the spelling, again, is it everyday words that I'm getting wrong, or is it the names? Is it a combination of both? I don't know T.T ( ::feels stupid:: )

Disclaimer- I don't own Street Fighter 2V, or any of the video games, although I wouldn't mind owning Vega, or Ryu ...or turning Dan into a punching bag... (oh such cheery thoughts) By the way, I don't own Martian Successor Nadesico, or Gekigengar 3.

Ch2

Ken and Ryu waited, impatiently, for Vega to show up at the designated point. It wasn't long before they saw two people walking towards them, but one of them seemed to be very, very short. As the two people walked into the light Ken and Ryu were able to identify the two figures.

"Vega, what did you do to Chun-Li?!" was the first thing to come out Ken's mouth as he saw a five year old Chun-Li, dressed in a navy blue shirt that was way too long for her.

Chun-Li looked at Ken, then at Ryu, then to Vega, "Hey, Mr. Vega, who are these people?"

"They're..." Vega thought for a second before continuing, "they're some friends of mine."

"Oh," Chun-Li smiled, "Hi! I'm Chun-Li, who are you?"

"Hi," Ryu smiled down at her, "I'm Ryu, and the guy next to me is Ken." Ken just stared down at Chun-Li, speechless and with a very confused look.

Chun-Li laughed, "Your friend has a very funny-looking face, Mr. Ryu."

"Well he's just kind of shocked that's all," Ryu said. "I guess he wasn't expecting you to be so... so..." Ryu trailed off.

Ryu fumbled with words for a moment before Ken finally spoke, "So cute. I never expected you to be so cute."

Vega nearly hit his face with his hand, 'Baka.'

Chun-Li's smile widened, "You think I'm cute? Really?"

"Yeah," Ryu said, "we think you're very cute. Don't we Ken?"

"Of course."

"As much as I love standing out here, vulnerable and in the open," Vega stated, "I suggest that we get to someplace where we could discuss a few things. I suggest your hotel, or whatever it is you're currently staying at."

Ken lead them to the hotel he, and Ryu, were staying at. It was one of the finest in China, but then again what other type of place would a rich man's son such as Ken stay at? Walking through the lobby, to the elevator, Chun-Li spotted a very tan man, with bright orange hair, wearing black fighting gi. It wasn't long before they had ridden the elevator, which played some god-awful music during their ride, and were standing Ken and Ryu's room.

Vega quickly glanced around the place. It was big, looking like some kind of suit, with a large TV, across from two queen-sized beds. There were three doors, two bathrooms and one closet was Vega's assumption, and then one glass door that lead to a pool.

Chun-Li must have noticed the pool, since she squealed gleefully and ran towards it. "Cool!" She smiled pleadingly at the three men that stood by the door they had entered from, "Can I go swimming, please?"

"No," Vega said immediately.

Chun-Li gave him the puppy-dog look, "Pretty, please, with a cherry on top?"

"Of course you can," Ken said, just to spite Vega.

Vega glared at him, "But she doesn't have any sort of bathing suit."

"I'm sure that she could stand to get what she's wearing wet."

Ryu looked at Chun-Li's pleading expression and sighed, "How about this: Vega, you're going to tell us how it is that Chun-Li got this way, and why you need Ken, and me, to change her back. Then, tomorrow, Ken can take Chun-Li shopping for cloths and she can go swimming after that. Any objections?"

"I like that plan, 'cause I get to go swimming," Chun-Li brightly.

Vega sighed, "I suppose that will work. But I'll go with Ken... god only knows what he may do to the child."

"What exactly are you implying?!" Ken growled out.

"Oh, nothing," Vega replied, nonchalantly.

Ken and Vega glared at each other before Ryu cleared his throat, "Don't you have a few things to explain, Vega?"

"I'd rather not have Chun-Li around as I say it. After all, she might not exact ally handle it so well."

"Handle what?" Chun-Li asked.

Ryu smiled down at her, "Handle a whole night of watching cartoons."

"But I love cartoons!"

"Well, how about you watch some cartoons, while we talk about boring stuff," Ken suggested.

Chun-Li nodded, "Sure!"

The child sat down in front of the TV, on the edge of the bed, and stared, unblinkingly, at the television as the brightly colored characters of Gekigengar 3 (sorry, I watch Nadesico too much n.n;;) moved about the screen, fighting and yelling. Vega honestly couldn't understand for the life of him why she would be interested in something as inane as anime, but it kept her busy and gave him time to explain this whole mess, so he didn't do anything to stop her.

(Ok, I know this is short but I'll try to have more soon. The next chapter will be Vega's flashback of exactly what happened, I repeat THE ENTIRE NEXT CHAPTER IS A FLASHBACK. ((I just want to be sure that no one is confused about that)) Oh, and I didn't mean the whole 'inane anime' comment. I happen to take anime very seriously. There is absolutely nothing wrong with being an anime fan. n.n ...and one more thing. I'm sorry for the problem with indenting, but WON'T LET ME!!! ((sorry, it just really really upsets me)) Grr)


	3. San

Before I get to the story here's some review responses...

Sindel- I agree, bison is a sick basterd, who doesn't even deserve the first letter of his 'name' to be capitalized. Unfortunately, if I don't capitalize it I'll be attacked by the grammar-patrol. (what kind of a name is 'm. bison' anyways?)

m&m- you're welcome for mentioning you (in all honesty, I mentioned everyone that I got a review from... which kinda shows how many people review)... if anything, I should be thanking you (and anyone else that reviews) for... well... reviewing. THANK YOU! Anyways, I'm also looking forwards to the shopping trip, it should be very... interesting... to write. nn But I have to do this chapter first.

Disclaimer- I don't own Street Fighter 2V.

(THIS WHOLE CHAPTER IS VEGA'S POINT OF VIEW AS TO WHAT HAPPENED PRIOR TO THE FIRST CHAPTER. IT'S WHAT HE'S SAYING TO KEN AND RYU, LIKE A FLASHBACK/STORY TYPE THING... if you don't find that confusing)

Ch3

I was sitting in my room, in one of Bison's island-bases that rests just outside of Japan's border. Earlier I had heard from one of the soldiers that passed by that Chun-Li was being held at the same base as I was at. They said that Bison had some sort of 'special plan' in store for her, but I decided that the soldier was no longer of use to me and knocked him out with a gut-punch. Naturally, I wanted to go and pay her a little visit, seeing as the conditions we last met under were less than great. I decided that now would be a good time, since there was nothing better for me to do.

I got up and walked out of the room and down the hall towards the chamber where the soldier said she'd be. Apparently, I wasn't permitted to be there, seeing as Zangief was there, attempting to keep me from entering the room. He, of course, did not stand in my way for long. After entering, I saw Chun-Li sleeping on the small cot that had been put in the room for her. I moved closer, and knelt down beside her unconscious form, planning on waking her up so that we can talk.

Before I could wake her up, I heard the door behind me begin to open. Figuring Zangief had been guarding the door for a reason, and knowing full well that Bison would be upset if he found out that I beat Zangief to a bloody pulp after the Russian told me that it was forbidden to enter, I decided that it would be my best bet to get out of sight. So, I did the only thing that I could do, and hid in the ventilation system that went through every room.

Much like every other person that I have ever seen, Bison, and the man that followed him around like a lost dog, didn't think to look up. Bison grabbed Chun-Li, threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, then left the room with his servant following faithfully behind.

Being the curious person I am, I decided to follow them and see what it was that they were doing to my Chun-Li. I silently made my way through the vents, all the time keeping an eye on Bison, until I noticed them going into the mind-control chamber.

The mind-control chamber got it's name for the simple fact that it's the place where Bison puts his mind-control devices into the heads of all the people that he has chosen to serve him that were... less than cooperative. It's a large, dark, room that's circular in shape. The room is bard, save for the large chair in the center and the mind-chip installation unit that is suspended from the ceiling in front of the chair. But, as I made my way over the room, I noticed that two new things had been placed inside the room. A table now took the place of the chair and hanging above the table, as appose to the usual mind-chip installation unit, was some sort of laser that I had never seen before.

I watched Bison and his lap-dog leave the room and enter the observation deck above. For some reason that I could never figure out, Bison got some sort of glee from watching people become his mindless servants. Perhaps he had some sort of inferiority complex growing up... but I digress.

The laser became active, and something in the back of my mind reminded me of two things. First, it told me that I had no clue what the Hell that laser did, and second, I was currently a few feet away from the blindingly bright beam of light that was now shooting Chun-Li. Of course, the rest of my mind was yelling that my Chun-Li was being attacked by an unknown object, and I had to stop that before something horrible happened to her.

Deciding to ignore my self-preservation instincts, I jumped down form my hiding place in the vent, and made my way towards the blinding light. I heard Bison's voice over the intercom, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. As I attacked the laser with my claw, my mind replayed what it was the soldier had been saying before I rendered him unconscious.

"Just between you and me, Lord Bison's got something real special planned for the girl. Don't tell anyone that I told you this, but I heard that he plans to make her his little servant girl. Not with those mind-control chips or anything, but giving her a new beginning and making sure that the only one she so much as thinks about is Lord Bison."

After I was sure the laser had stopped doing whatever it was doing, I looked down at Chun-Li to see if she was hurt. My eyes widened slightly at the sight that lay before me. Chun-Li was no longer the beautiful woman that I had met at Barcelona. Now she was a cute little girl that lay sleeping, oblivious to the danger she was currently in. My eyes narrowed dangerously as one thought ran through my mind, 'Bison will pay for what he has attempted to do to my Chun-Li!'

Grabbing her, I made my way to the door, only to be stopped by the basterd himself. He looked delighted at my anger, and said some more things that I didn't bother to listen to. Instead I jumped back into the vents and moved as though the hounds of Hell were at my heals.

Swiftly, I made my way towards the hanger, remembering that there was going a flight to Japan in order to restock the base's supplies. Luckily, I was able to bored the plan before it left. I knew that Bison would hunt my down, but I also knew that it would a while for them to prep another jet.

I slaughtered the soldiers that were aboard, and left only the pilot alive. Figuring it would be too obvious to land in Japan, I made the pilot take me over to China. Of course, the Chinese government had wanted us to land, since we were an unidentified plane in their airspace. It wasn't long before the plan was shot down, and I was on foot again.

Sometime between running from the plan to the home that I had in China, it clicked in my brain that Chun-Li's cloths were too big for her small form, and had fallen off at the base. I stopped in an alleyway, untied my sash, and used it as a makeshift dress for her. Once she was fully clothed, and I had caught my breath, I was off running again.

(I know this was short, but I should have the next chapter out relatively quickly. And the next chapter should be in third person P.O.V, since first person isn't quite my forte. I'm still not sure if my spelling is any better, since I'm not really spelling the names any different than usual or anything. And, again, I'm sorry for not being able to indent the paragraphs.)


	4. Auther Note I hate doing this

Just to let all of you know, my computer has been screwed up severly (thanks to my mom -.-) and I will not be able to update for a while. I'm writing this at a computer which dosen't have Microsoft Word (which I usually use). That means that I am using 'Notepad' and, in case you didn't know, I HATE 'Notepad' with every fiber of my being. So I'm pretty sure that every other word is mispelled (I'm a horrible speller), and most of you are about ready to kill me. (You're not aloud to kill me until I kill the computer breaker... GRR) So... that's all that I have to say... Until the next time I can update, Bah-Bye. T.T

::is crying because most of the saved stories weren't yet posted, and almost completed:: MY POOR LoK/Inuyasha CROSSOVER IS RUINED T.T AND SO IS MY SPECIAL VEGA/CHUN-LI PAIRING FIC... ::more crying::


	5. Shi

Sindel- First off, thank you for reviewing every chapter. ::insert happy face, and friendly glomp here:: And if you want to know how Chun-Li got there in the first place (you and your details... just kidding... please don't kill me. ::cowering in fear:: ) I guess that she'll reminisce about it when/if she's back to not being a little kid. One last thought............ I forgot what I was going to say... (so much for thoughts -.-)

EliteNinja-Naomi- First of all, Saitoh told me to tell you that 'HE NEEDS HIS SAKE TO LIVE!' or something to that effect, and second of all, I think that Chun-Li causing Ken pain is possible... and damn funny. n.n

Maki82- I'm glad that you like this fic, although I also like the more angsty dramatic Vega things. Just so you know, when I finish this, I'll post the angst Vega/Chun-Li fic. Yay. But, if you're a big Cammy fan you shouldn't bother reading it...

Disclaimer- I don't own Street Fighter 2V, Martian Successor Nadesico, Gekigengar 3, or Invader Zim.

Ch4

Ken blinked a couple times after hearing Vega's recollection of what happened. "Well," he said, "that was very... wordy."

"It explained what you wanted to know, did it not?" Vega rose an eyebrow.

"I guess it did," Ken said, looking over at Chun-Li, who was now singing along to the ending theme of Gekigengar 3.

Chun-Li yawned and turned to look at Vega, "Can I spend the night here? Mr. Ryu's really nice, and so is Mr. Ken."

"Chun-Li I don't think that-"

Ken interrupted Vega, "Of course you can, Chun-Li."

Vega glared at Ken, "We wouldn't want to impose, blood brother."

"It's no problem at all," Ken said, glaring back.

While they were glaring at each other Ryu walked over to Chun-Li and sat down next to her before changing the channel to Invader Zim. They both ignored the two arguing people behind them, who seemed about ready to kill each other, and watched TV. Somewhere between the commercial break, and Ken implying that Vega would do something 'wrong' to Chun-Li, Ryu looked down at the girl.

"You know," he said, "you don't have to call me 'Mr.' It makes me feel old."

"Ok, Ryu," Chun-Li said, never looking away from the television. After the show was over, she looked over at Ryu, "Hey, Ryu?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering... what did Mr. Ken do to make Mr. Vega angry?"

"What do you mean?" Ryu asked.

"Well," Chun-Li looked back at the two, who were on the verge of yelling, then back to Ryu, "I haven't really been with Mr. Vega for long, but I can tell that he'd a really nice guy. But all I've seen Mr. Ken do is give him mean looks, and make him angry."

Ryu sighed, "They just don't like each other."

"Do you not like Mr. Vega too?"

"I can't really say that we're best friends, but I don't hate him," Ryu said. Attempting to change the subject, Ryu stood up before saying, "Hey, Chun-Li, do you want some ice cream?"

"Yeah!" Chun-Li smiled, "I love ice cream! My daddy and I used to eat it every Saturday, while watching cartoons..." Chun-Li trailed off and began to cry, "I really miss Daddy..."

Vega, who heard her crying, looked over., "Chun-Li, what's wrong?"

"She's probebly upset because you're being abusive and not letting her stay with her friends," Ken accused.

"Actually," Ryu said, "I mentioned something about ice cream and-"

The fighter was cut off by Chun-Li's wail, "I WANT MY DADDY!"

Vega walked over and picked the sobbing girl up, "Shh. Shh. It's ok, you'll see your daddy soon. So stop crying, ok?"

"Promise?" Chun-Li asked, calming down a bit.

Vega smiled, "Promise."

(((((((-)))))))

Bison glared at the man before him, "What do you mean you lost them?!"

The soldier gulped as he responded, "W-well, sire, t-there have been n-no reports of Vega's, or Chun-Li's, whereabouts. I-it's like they va-vanished."

"You had better make sure they're found," Bison's eyes narrowed, "or else..."

"Y-yes sir!" The soldier ran off to go do as he was told.

Bison looked out the window of the Japanese hotel he was in, "Vega, you had better hope that you're not found."

(((((((-)))))))

Vega woke up to find two things out of the ordinary. One, there was something poking his forehead, and two, he was on the floor. He opened his eyes to see Chun-Li, kneeling over him and poking his head. "What are you doing?" he asked groggily as he sat up.

Chun-Li smiled, "Mr. Ken said that this would be the best way to wake you up. He said that if you didn't get up by the time he got out of the shower, that me and him get to draw."

"Draw?" Vega rose an eyebrow as he sat up.

"Yeah," Chun-Li nodded and held up two permanent markers, "he said that we get to draw on you."

Vega stood up, "He did, did he?"

Chun-Li nodded, "Yeah. Do you want me to go wake up Ryu?"

Vega, "Yes. In fact, why don't you ask him to take you to get some breakfast? I need to have a little talk with Ken."

"Ok!" Chun-Li smiled again before running off towards the bed. Then she stopped, turned, ran back to Vega, and hugged his legs, "Oh yeah, good morning!"

Vega smiled down at her, "Good morning to you too, Chun-Li. You should go wake up Ryu now." Chun-Li ran off again, and Vega glared at the bathroom door.

It wasn't very long before Ken walked out of the bathroom, clean and still dripping slightly. He was wearing jeans and a light blue button-up shirt. He saw the look on Vega's face, and laughed a bit, "So, I guess you heard about the marker thing..."

"Yes I did, blood brother," Vega glared at Ken, a silent threat of what would have been done if Chun-Li, or Ken, really did touch his face with a marker. The two of them walked towards the corner of the suit that served as the kitchen, each one glaring at the other, who glared back for good measure.

They arrived to see Chun-Li and Ryu finishing their breakfast of Frosted Rice Puffs. Chun-Li smiled at Vega and Ken, "Can I go swimming now?"

"I don't know," Ken said, "I mean, you did just eat. If you go swimming too soon after that you'll get a cramp. Maybe later."

Ryu smiled at Ken, "You know, Ken, you still have to take Chun-Li shopping. And Vega said that he'd go too. I guess I'll stay here and practice the hadou-ken for a while."

Ken ate his breakfast, while Chun-Li decided to ask him any question that came to mind. Vega smirked at the look on Ken's face when Chun-Li decided to ask where babies come from. Ken stumbled with words before finally saying, "Look at the time, we need to go shopping."

"Can I come too?!" Chun-Li asked, still hyper from the cereal she ate earlier.

Ken smiled, "Of course you can."

"What about Mr. Vega? Is he coming too?! I hope so!" Chun-Li smiled brightly.

Vega couldn't help but smile back, "Of course I am. After all, Ken would probably do something stupid if I wasn't around."

"And what about Ryu?!"

"Sorry, kid," Ryu said, "but I'm going to stay here and train. The last time I went shopping, Ken made me carry everything."

(Sorry for the lateness. A lot has been going on lately like the computer getting fixed and a death in the family. Both things resulted in writer's block... ::is out of ideas for the time being:: but, if it's any constellation, the 'shopping chapter' is up next. n.n)


	6. Go

M&M- Thank you. Again, I'm sorry for the lateness. This is suppose to be a funny chapter, so I hope it doesn't disappoint. nn

Disclaimer- I don't own Street Fighter.

Ch5

Vega smiled down at Chun-Li when the group of three reached the mall. "So, how many stores do you think you want to go to, Chun-Li?"

The child thought for a while before smiling back at Vega, "I want to go to a hundred!"

"A hundred?" Ken repeated.

Chun-Li nodded happily, "Yeah, a hundred. Like a pet store, and a candy store, and a store with pets that eat candy, and a pretty clothing store, and stuff."

Vega chuckled as he took Chun-Li's hand, "Ok then, I guess we should get started."

"This is going to be a long day..." Ken murmured as he followed them.

((((-))))

Inside the massive mall, Chun-Li dragged Ken and Vega to several places. The first of which happened to be a candy store. The child ran past a very tan man with orange hair and black gi, similar to Ryu's, to get to the chocolate section. "Oooh!" she took her time staring at each and every piece of candy before smiling brightly at Vega and Ken, "Can I have one please?"

Vega sighed, "I'm sorry Chun-Li, but I don't think that you need the candy right now."

Chun-Li pouted, "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Before Vega could protest to the already hyper child getting sugar, Ken smiled back, "Of course you can." Vega glared at Ken, who shrugged, "One little piece couldn't hurt."

Before the fighter had even finished that sentence, Chun-Li had a bag of about five pounds of chocolates, and other sugar-filled items, and was about to consume them all at once. "Chun-Li," Vega walked over to her, "we have to pay for that first." Chun-Li pouted, and Vega chuckled, "Just wait a second." He walked over to the register, and paid for her candy, then he walked back over to Chun-Li, "Listen, I have to go to the bathroom. You just be a good girl and eat your candy, alright?"

Chun-Li nodded, "Alright!"

"Good. And remember don't go anywhere without Ken."

Chun-Li nodded again, "Ok," then she proceeded to devour the candy bars at an alarming rate.

Vega smirked to himself as he walked out of the store, "One little piece couldn't hurt."

Chun-Li grabbed Ken's hand and ran out of the store. She ended up doing five laps around the entire mall before stopping in front of a 'Victoria's Secret'. "Hey, Mr. Ken, what's in there?"

"Don't worry about that place, Chun-Li, let's just find a clothing store or something."

"But this place looks like it has clothes in it."

Ken laughed nervously, "Yes, but you don't need to be looking at those clothes."

"You're funny," Chun-Li laughed as she dragged him passed the very tan man with orange hair and black gi, similar to Ryu's, and into the store. She looked through everything they had, and had a lot of fun laughing at the looks that the girls in the store were giving Ken. She laughed even harder when she accidentally let go of his hand while she was running around and he fell into a rack of bras.

As Ken was getting yelled at by a sales clerk, Chun-Li ran out of the store and began going around the mall again. She was running passed the food court when she bumped into someone and fell down. The person kneeled down and helped her up.

The woman Chun-Li had bumped into had blue eyes, and blond hair. She was wearing black leather pants, a dark green shirt, black leather jacket, and a black chocker with a cross in the front. She smiled, "Hello there."

"Hi!" Chun-Li smiled brightly.

The woman laughed, "You look familiar," she said with a British accent, "have I met you somewhere before?"

Chun-Li shook her head, "Nah-uh, I don't think I know you."

"What did I tell you about running around without me or Ken there?" Chun-Li turned around to see Vega standing behind her and glaring at the person who was in front of her.

"You said not to," Chun-Li smiled innocently, "but Mr. Ken was covered in these funny looking black and pink thingies, and having a really loud talk with the lady behind the counter. She looked kinda like this," Chun-Li scrunched her face up in an attempt to look angry.

Vega sighed, "That doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want. You might be kid-napped by a witch or something."

"But, Mr. Vega, witches don't exist."

Vega smirked, "Actually, they do. And I know this because one of them is kneeling down before you."

Chun-Li turned back around to see the woman stand up, and glare at Vega, "I don't know why it is that you took her away from Lord Bison, but he wants her back and if you give her to me now you can still make it out of this without too sever a punishment."

"Somehow, Cammy," Vega spat out the name as though it were poison, "I don't believe you. Chun-Li," his face softened when he spoke to the little girl, "do you know how to kill a witch?" Chun-Li shook her head, so Vega continued speaking, "You get them wet, then kick them in the shin."

"Really?!" Chun-Li's eyes lit up with excitement as Vega nodded. "I'm gonna kill a witch!" She ran off, got water and had Cammy drenched and grasping her shin in pain before anyone could blink.

"Chun-Li, go find Ken and get out of here as fast as you can. I'll meet up with you two after I'm finished here," Chun-Li could do nothing but nod and run off after she saw the look in Vega's eyes. She couldn't quite place it, her innocent mind not comprehending the hatred those sapphire orbs held, but she knew that it was scary and that she would do well to obey him. When Chun-Li was gone, Vega glared at Cammy, "Leave now."

Cammy smirked, "Or you'll do what? Run away?"

Vega's eyes narrowed, "When you're able to speak again, I want you to tell Bison that there is no way in Hell I'll let him take Chun-Li."

Cammy was about to make a retort, but couldn't due to the fact that Vega's foot was making contact with her face and sending her flying back a few feet. Cammy scowled and pulled the cross of her chocker down to reveal piano wire. She smirked as she lassoed it around Vega's neck and pulled. As the wire tightened, a thin line of blood came out of Vega's throat. The Spaniard's eyes narrowed as he grabbed the wire and tugged it forward, causing Cammy to go with it. As she was yanked towards Vega, he kicked her and sent her flying back as far as the wire would let her go. She detached the wire from her chocker as soon as she could and glared at Vega before turning and running towards the exit on the opposite side of the mall that Chun-Li had gone to.

The Spanish ninja thought about chasing after Cammy and just killing her, but opted for finding Chun-Li and Ken instead. 'God only knows what he's doing with her,' Vega thought to himself as he left to find them.

(((((((-)))))))

Cammy sat in the corner of an alley and waited for a few minutes, to be sure Vega didn't fallow her, before she took out a communicator from her pant pocket and opened it, "Lord Bison, this is agent Killer Bee. The targets have been spotted in China."

"Good," Bison's voice said from the other end of the communicator, "I shall arrive shortly."

(...I have no comment this time. Absolutely none. Nope. Nothing to say at all. Just speechlessness. I'm just going to sit here in silence. Not saying anything... no comment...)


	7. RokuNoku? heh heh stupid me

Wow… its been a while since I've updated, and even longer since I've… uhm… done something else that has to do with updating… ok, so I've already forgotten what I want to say… n.n;;

I'd like to take a moment to thank Sindel for sending me an e-mail to get me off my lazy ass to try and finish this… I've forgotten where I was going with this, but I think I have an idear. ( -heh heh… spelt with an accent xD)

By the way, another bit to stall with n.n;;, I noticed that I was using the people from 2V, but I had Cammy working as bison as "Agent Killer Bee" (from a comic, if I'm not too mistaken)… I really don't know how that one happened. It's a bit late to change it now, so please just live it. n.n;;;;

Disclaimer- I don't own anything Street Fighter (other than some of the games… but I don't have them anymore n.n;;), or anything else that has been trade-marked. Don't sue me… its not like I make any money from this anyway n.n

Ch6

Ryu was getting himself a healthy lunch of whatever he could find that looked edible when the door opened. The fighter tensed, but soon calmed when he saw that it was only Ken and ChunLi, "Welcome back."

"Ryu, Ryu, I got to kill a witch!" ChunLi smiled brightly and ran over to the older man, "It was so cool! And Mr. Ken got yelled at by the store lady! It was funny!"

"A witch?" Ryu blinked in confusion.

Ken sighed, "I don't really understand it either, but ChunLi said she saw a witch at the mall."

ChunLi was about to explain it when the door opened again, and Vega walked in, "We need to leave."

"What?" Ken and Ryu stared at the Spaniard as ChunLi ran up and hugged his legs.

She smiled brightly, "Hello, Mr. Vega!"

Patting ChunLi's head, Vega explained, "They know where we are. If we don't leave now we'll be found and we will be killed."

"Mr. Vega," ChunLi looked up at him, water gathering in her eyes, "I don't wanna be killeded."

"Don't worry, ChunLi. If anything, you'll survive," the blond looked from ChunLi to the other two that were in the room, "If there is any quick way to leave that either of you knows about, suggestions are welcome."

Ryu looked over at his friend, "Hey, Ken, don't you have a plane?"

Ken nodded, "Yeah, but it'll take a while to get ready to fly. I guess I can call them now and they should be ready soon."

Vega glared at the two men, "Hmmm, you guess you could call them. Why yes, Blood Brother that does seem logical since Bison could show up at any moment and kill us all! Time is not a luxury we have right now, so- if you're going to do something constructive- I suggest you do it!" The Spanish Ninja sighed, trying to calm his verves somewhat, "You're going to call and get things set up as everyone else gathers any belongings that cannot be left behind."

Ken crosses his arms and glared at Vega, "And just where are we going to go?"

"It doesn't matter! As long as we leave quickly enough to avoid being caught we have a chance of surviving." Vega had started to gather ChunLi's things together as he spoke, "The more you personally know of the place the better. If you can think of somewhere that you know isn't under Bison's control then that is where we'll go." Unable to argue, the American took out his phone and made a few calls as Ryu got their stuff ready to go.

ChunLi watched all of this quietly, afraid that speaking could get them caught. She whimpered out of fear and was soon comforted by a calming hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Ryu smiling at her, "Don't worry, ChunLi, we'll get out of here and fix you. Then everything will ok, alright?"

The young girl nodded, "Right!"

"Ok," Ken said, hanging up his phone, "things should be ready to go as soon as we get to the airport. Let's get going."

Everyone else was heading out the room door- Ryu carrying ChunLi in one arm and his things in the other while Ken carried ChunLi's things as well as his own- when Vega spoke, "You all go on ahead. I shall meet up with you at the airport. There is something that I cannot leave without." Before anyone could object, he was gone and the glass door that led to the balcony was left open, the curtains swaying in the wind.

"We're going to wait for Mr. Vega, right?" ChunLi asked, frowning.

Ken sighed, "He said he'd meet us at the airport, so that's what we're going to do. C'mon, Ryu, let's go."

The Japanese fighter as he nodded and walked out of the door, unaware of the pair of eyes fallowing every move made by the group of people…

(((((((-)))))))

(Heh… crappy chapter… and late… -.-

Either way, for your reading enjoyment, a reenactment of what happened on the 16th:

SHN- :gets home, her leg scarred and rashy from God-knows-what: PAIN, PAIN, PAIN! . :goes into the bathroom, looking for something to help said scratched up leg: Hmm… rash spray… :shrug: guess it could work… :sprays the stuff onto the leg: OH DEAR HELL! MY LEG IS ON FIRE! FIRE, I SAY!

SHN's mother- SHUT UP, I'M WATCHING A MOVIE!

SHN- :much pain: T.T :falls over: x.x

(((((((-Fin-)))))))

Yeah… I still don't know what's going on with my leg… I can't really bend it now… and the skin is freakishly dry and bumpy… and its about two to three degrees warmer than the rest of my body… if not more… :sigh: this one must be skinned alive for utter incompetence…

I don't know when the next chapter will be out… some time before the month is over; I don't have school for a while, so I don't have to worry about that… :ish failing two classes: T.T;;

So yeah… I'm here for the skinning… :sigh: Ja ne.)


End file.
